I Hate Everything About You
by I'm No One
Summary: This dude's name is Ron Weasley. He's sort of a paranoid dude trying to steal Hermione's heart.
1. One

These things mean for the whole story-  
  
#- Ron at the Burrow with out Harry or Hermione - Ron being not with his friends at Hogwarts or staying away from his friends  
  
&-All of them together at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1- #- Ron sat alone on the windowsill sleep deprived. He quit sleep the night after he got his thought wounds. He was staring outside watching the lightning strike. He turned his head to look at the clock and it was five thirty am. Ron lay back down wishing it could be morning. Not for breakfast, he couldn't eat anymore. He spent the rest of the morning staring at the ceiling. At last he looked at the clock and it was eight thirty am. Not good, he was getting up late.  
He rushed down the stairs. When he was about to be at the bottom, he collided with something hard. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING," shouted Mr.Weasley and with that he slapped one of Ron's thought wounds. It happened in a fraction of a second. Mr.Weasley hurried downstairs. Ron hit the ground shaking with pain.  
Ron decided not to go down to breakfast, He hurried up to his bedroom. He sat on his bed rubbing his arm firmly. It only hurts when someone else but me touches it, Ron thought to himself. He hated being here.  
Ron looked up at his window. Hedwig flew in the window. "I've got to remember to keep that window shut," Ron said out loud. There was two letters; one from Harry and one from Hermione. He opened the one from Harry first;  
  
Dear Ron,  
I'm staying at Sirius's house this summer. How are you? I'm great. Hermione should be coming soon.  
  
Your Friend,  
Harry  
  
Ron looked at this disgusted. He read Hermione's letter. It said:  
  
Dear Ron,  
I'm setting of for Sirius's house now. I can't wait until I see Harry again. I hope you well.  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron threw both letters in the trash. How can they be together? They were the same house while he was in this dump. They were in the same house. Maybe in the same room. Ron thought for a minute. Lets clench that thought. Why did he have to think that?  
  
He needed to get away from here. Being here only caused him more misery. He would have to escape... 


	2. Two

Ron had it all planned out. Everyone would be sound asleep by 12:30. Ron would then sneak out of the house. If anyone caught him, he would say he heard a noise outside and was going to look. He had his broom and trunk in the garage. Fred and George had made a map that shows how to get from Hogwarts back to the Burrow. Fred and George had made it last year before they left the school. Ron was going to use it the opposite way. But how the heck was he going to use the stinking map?  
  
He crept downstairs. No one got up. That was a huge relieve. He got in the garage. He saw a shadow moving. It was Mr. Weasley. "I was-" Ron began but Mr. Weasley cut him off. "THERE IS NO REASON FOR SUCH OUTRAGEOUS BEHAVIOR" he shouted. With that he locked Ron in the garage.  
Ron thought for a moment. Then he realized that Mr. Weasley was really stupid. The garage door could be unlocked from the inside or outside. Also, there was an extra key inside the garage. Ron got up and looked around. He finally found the key under a statue of a faerie. He unlocked the door and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night, perfect for flying.  
Ron put on his cloak and tied his trunk to his broom. He still had his Cleansweep. He stuck his map in his pocket. He kicked off the ground and started flying. It feels so good to fly again. He flew for three hours acording to his watch. Then below he saw the castle. He was flying closer and closer. His misery drained from him as happiness filled him. He touched the ground. Hogwarts castle was so beautiful ... 


	3. Three

Chapter 3-  
  
Ron ran inside. Hogwarts seemed so much bigger without people in it. That's how Ron liked it though. He ran nonstop up to Gryfinndor common room. The fire was extinguished. Ron didn't need it though. He realized it was August 26. That meant term started in 6 days. Ron would just have to enjoy life until they came.  
Ron sat in one of the cozy armchairs. He was thinking, what if I need to go somewhere? Ron kept on thinking. Then he thought, what about the thestrals? He thought one word, Hogsmeade. Maybe, if he was lucky, no one would be in the stores. Ron thought about Hogsmeade. He was really in the mood for butterbeer; no he was really in the mood for fire whiskey.  
Ron really never found out how he got on the thestral or how it got near him. All he knew was that riding on it was excellent. For once this summer he felt free; free as could be. Ron caught up with his senses when he felt a shift in position. He was heading to the ground. Once he managed to get off his thestral he looked up.  
The whole of Hogsmeade was deserted. Ron found the place he was looking for in an instant. He looked into the windows of The Three Broomsticks. There was no one in there. How odd was that? But a second later a hand touched his shoulder. "You know you not supposed be here Mr. Weasley" said a very calm voice. A horrified Ron turned to look in the face of their headmaster (Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbuldore)  
"Lets have a drink while we talk" said Dumbuldore. Ron walked into the shop. "What would you like to drink,?" the headmaster asked. "A butterbeer I guess" replied Ron. A moment later Dumbuldore brought their drinks. "Now Ron, I just want to know why you're here" Dumbuldore said smoothly. "Because, ..."Ron began. "Because I hate it home." When Dumbuldore spoke it was in a calm voice. "Now Ron I know that's not the reason" he said. Ron's temper began to rise. Dumbuldore went on. "But I will let you stay at Hogwarts until the term starts." Shut up Dumbuldore Ron thought to himself. "Lets get back to Hogwarts" he said, almost as though he had read Ron's mind. Dumbuldore went over to the counter. He picked up a bottle of fire whiskey and muttered the word "Portus!" Dumbuldore held out the bottle. He held out a finger. He felt a wondering sensation next... 


	4. Four

Chapter 4 -  
  
He arrived in Gryffindor tower. Ron would try to avoid talking to Dumbuldore. He decided to take a walk. Of course he took the fire whiskey. He walked up to the seventh floor. Then he remembered the room of requirement. He knew he needed something but didn't know what it was. He walked back and forth three times. He couldn't put what he needed into real words, just a muddled feeling floating about in his skull. He sighed and sank back against the wall hopelessly. He sighed and hung his head before he remembered the glass bottle in his hand. He lifted his head and lifted the bottle. A mischievous smirk crossed his face. If only Fred and George could see him now. He ripped the top off the bottle and chucked it across the room. He took a deep breath and lifted the bottle to his mouth. He coughed the moment he felt the liquid burn his throat. He made a face and looked down at the bottle in his hand. He was a bit puzzled to find that drinking hurt, so after a couple of seconds of staring at the bottle, he took another swig. It didn't hurt quite so badly this time. As he kept drinking, he came to the realization that Firewhisky was really good! After he had drunken about three quarters of the bottle and was feeling a bit dizzy, he lowered the bottle and looked at it. Now he realized what he needed. What he needed was a release. Just then, in the wall across from him, a door appeared. He staggered to his feet and stepped inside. It was an empty pitch-black room ...  
Then the light flicked on. It was a huge room. In one corner were tons of bottles of fire whiskey. Sweet Ron thought to himself. In the other corner was a desk. Ron walked over to it. There was a sign on it that said DESK RESERVED FOR RON WEASLEY. SONG WRITING ONLY. Song writing only? Well I guess that's cool, Ron thought to himself. In the middle of the room was a knife. What the helk do they want me to use this for? Ron asked himself.  
He picked up the knife. Ron thought it was really heavy. It was so heavy that he dropped it. As the knife fell it sliced one of Ron's arms. Ron clutched his bleeding arm as he felt himself being pulled under. Oh, god, it hurt. He heard something as he hit the floor, so close, and yet so far. Like a nightmare that terrified you, and you swear happened, but your memories of it are so vague. It was a voice telling him something that he seemed to forget as he heard it. As pain clouded his senses and became more and more intense, it suddenly stopped. He suddenly realized he was on the floor. He was no longer in pain, but he felt weak. Finally he got up and decided to have a look at the stage...  
Ron set the bottle of fire whiskey down. He climbed up the stage. There were five different microphones. Each of them had an instrument behind them. Where the lead singer should stand was a dark red guitar. It said Ron Weasley on it. Well it looks like I'm playing guitar then Ron thought. He went to go look at the other instruments. None of the other instruments had words on them except the drums. On the drum the words were PARANIOD IDIOTS. Paranoid Idiots Ron thought that is the name of my band. Ron got started writing. He realized it was sure hard to write a stupid song. 


	5. Five

Chapter 5 -  
The next few days went by. It was finally the day that Harry came back. The day Ron was dreading. When he got up he went straight to the Room of Requirement. He grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and sat down at the desk. Then he realized that he had no idea what he was going. He sat there for at least two hours without writing a word.  
Then he started pacing the room. He did that for at least two hours. Then he looked out the window. The train was arriving. Ron walked to the door and locked it. All the days that he had been alone had almost led him not to lock the door. But now he was going to have to be careful. He didn't want Hermione or Harry finding out what he was up to.  
He sat down at the desk. He started writing the song. It took at least fifteen minutes to finish the first sentence. After he was finished he looked down at his watch. He had spent six hours on the song. It went like this:  
  
LAST CHANCE  
  
You ainUt nothing to me if you got nothing to say I donUt know what you got that I can use anyway  
  
Last chance honey Last chance honey This is your last chance honey Last chance honey This is your last chance  
  
You ainUt nothing to me so keep your money in check I got something for you that you ainUt never gonna get So come on  
  
Last chance honey  
  
Last chance honey  
  
This is your last chance honey Last chance honey This is your last chance  
  
Ron knew it was a short song but it was the best he had. It was dedicated to Hermione. When he wrote to her in the summer she said she went to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum. That made Ron really angry. Ron was going to give Hermione her last chance to love him. 


	6. Six

Chapter 6-  
  
Another day went by and Ron hadn't left the room. Then another and another and another. Finally Ron decided he should at least show himself so no one worried. But what the heck did he care that people worried? Slowly he picked himself up. Suddenly without warning he tripped over the blade. He scrapped his arm rather badly.  
He walked into the Great Hall. It seemed as if every eye in the hall was watching him as he clutched his bleeding arm. He got to Gryffindor table and sat down between Harry and Hermione. "Oh, Ron we were so worried" Hermione shrieked. "I'm okay" Ron replied. "Hey Ron what happened to your arm" Harry asked. "I um, fell down the staircase" Ron hastily replied. Of course he was lying. "Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey" Hermione suggested. "There is no need," Ron said.  
They talked for a couple of minutes. After that Hermione started ranting on about Bulgaria and mostly her visit with Viktor Krum. The sound of Viktor's name made Ron shudder. She was talking like Viktor this and Viktor that. "And this summer Viktor" she began but Ron cut her off. "JUST SHUT UP ABOUT STUPID VIKTOR" Ron said as he stormed out of the Great Hall.  
He was so angry he ran as fast could to the room. He slammed the door and locked it. He decided to write a new song. 


End file.
